Sachi Nagamiya
is one of the main characters of the Glasslip series. Appearance Sachi has a studious look to her, making her a nerd. She has black shoulder-length hair, with one side longer than the other, and she also has violet colored eyes. She is usually seen wearing her spectacles that have an orange frame. Sachi's casual clothing consist of a white short sleeved cardigan, a navy blue collar vest, khaki colored shorts, long black socks that reach over her thighs and black/blue and white sneakers. Personality Sachi has a calm and quiet personality. She is usually seen reading and is caring towards her friends, however, she can become overly protective at times, especially when it concerns Tohko. Background Sachi Nagamiya is a quiet 18 year old girl. Sachi lives with her parents in a two story house, and it is known that she has a frail constitution. Chronology Fireworks Bench After Kakeru tells Tohko to meet him at Kirinkan at eleven, Sachi insists on going with them, to make sure Kakeru doesn't do anything to Tohko. Tohko and Sachi are already there when Kakeru arrives, and Tohko after giveing Sachi a glass piece, Sachi leaves Tohko and Kakeru to talk. At the cafe the next day, Hiro asks Sachi how Kakeru was, and Sachi says that we wasn't any different from yesterday, and that the believes that they were just talking. Utility Tank The group goes on the hiking trip, with Sachi taking the car with Momo due to her poor health. She then meets the rest of the group when they reach the end of the hiking trail. After Tohko and Yanagi leave to get water, Imi wishes HIro "good luck", implying that he knows about Hiro's crush on Sachi. Hiro and cooks for Sachi, mumbling that he thinks Sachi is "beautiful, like a doll" and he loves that she loves reading. Sachi mistakes his mumbling as a poem, in which Hiro agrees. While cooking, Hiro burns his hand. When the girls as well as Imi return, Sachi helps pour water over Hiro's wound. Afterwards, Momo takes her home. Steep Road Sachi calls Tohko in which Tohko asks how Sachi is doing and then learns that Yanagi hurt her leg during her lessons. (Sachi learned this from Imi). Hiro is then seen at Sachi's house, where he is invited inside by Sachi. They then read together. Hinode Bridge Sachi is once again reading with Hiro when Tohko arrives. Tohko is then seen arriving at Sachi's house with Hiro leaving via the window. Tohko asks if Sachi and Hiro are dating, Sachi replies that she was not, and that they were just reading. Sachi then asks if Tohko had met with 'that guy' since then. Tohko replies that although Kakeru seems stern, she thinks that there might be a nice side to him. Sachi then tells Tohko that she has to be hospitalized for a while, but that Tohko didn't have to worry as they were just running tests. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters